Vivian
Vivian, labeled The Gothic Magician, qualified for Total Drama Woods and is on the Killer Sharks. Biography Total Drama Woods Vivian was the seventh camper to arrive on the island. She is a magician who's magic almost seems real. She is also a goth, but she is always happy doing magic. In [[Total Drama Woods#Chapter 1 - Here and Now? - Part 1|Here and Now?]], Vivian magically teleported onto the island. During the challenge, she teleported into the water instead of jumping. In Fame is the Name of the Game, she woke the boys up and told them to get to the mess hall. Later, she was put in the talent show with a magic act, but Adam sabotaged it causing her to get a low score. For the second act, Vivian accidentally made Oscar's skateboard disappear. She was voted off at the elimination ceremony. In Afraid to Merge...NOT!, Vivian returns to the competition, which makes Michael angry. Chris reveals that Adam sabotaged her act. Later, Vivian faces her fear of snakes. The snake bites her, but she blows it up with magic. She is rushed to the infirmary. She is knocked out and they take the venom out. She still gets to go to the spa. In Here Comes the Ton, Vivian carries the block by levatating it in front of her. She is caught in a net with Bianca and doesn't finish the race. In A Night in Paris, Vivian chose 7-Up as her partner for the challenge, but also called him a wannabe rapper. They fight over whether he is a good rapper or not. He proves her wrong when he raps phenomenally during the music challenge. She still seems unimpressed with his rapping. She uses magic to fling glass at him. They lose the next challenge because Vivian throws the challenge because she doesn't want to be partnered with 7-Up anymore. She is in the final 2, but is not eliminated. In The Michael of the Labyrinth, 7-Up hits on Vivian because he thinks she is playing hard to get, which causes him to become attracted to her. In the maze, Vivian tries to get away from 7-Up, but he follows her. In the middle of the challenge, Vivian admits she could teleport them out of the maze, but doesn't feel like it. When 7-Up tries to carry her, she threatens to turn him into a frog. Later, Vivian admits she wasn't playing hard to get and 7-Up doesn't care about her anymore. She gets mad and turns his head into the head of a bull. Later when the maze is being flooded, Vivian teleports everyone out of the maze and changes 7-Up back to normal. Vivian is eliminated at the elimination ceremony. In Destination Playa des Losers, Vivian is still mad at 7-Up when they arrive at Playa des Losers. Vivian is the only person to not vote for Rena or Michael. In A Race Through the Ages, Vivian sits on 7-Up's side which surprises him. Vivian helped 7-Up throughout the challenge by lighting his fire, making the sword slip out of the stone, and teleporting him out of the maze. In Steal or No Steal, Vivian teamed up with Simon and Carol. Carol said that Vivian freaked her out. Vivian isn't seen again until Vivian appears next to Chris and threatens to turn his body inside-out if he doesn't let her in the second season. Trivia *Vivian's appearance is an edit of Gwen. Category:Female Characters